Long Lost Love
by Silly Smiles
Summary: Vegeta's long ago love comes back, one problem he has a son on the way and he has a wife. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: SillySmiles10546@aol.com  
Title: Long Lost Love - Chapter 1  
Author's Note: Hey, this is a new story (I know I should finish the others) but it's a romance story between Vegeta and Serena, but there's a certain twist Vegeta has a son and a wife.  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or dragon ball z.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kakkarot? Do you sense that energy? It seems to be a space pod energy," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Yes, I also sense a strong force inside," Goku answered.  
  
'That feels like her,' Vegeta thought.  
  
Everyone had grave faces, besides Vegeta, thinking about whether or not it could be an enemy.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta said, "Well, let's go find out if this is an enemy or not!"  
  
"Right!" Gohan answered.  
  
They all took off to the place the thought the pod would land.  
  
"There it is!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked up to see a pod coming extremely close to landing on them, but at the last moment it swerved and landed next to them.  
  
"Do you think it's an enemy dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Gohan," answered Goku.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's coming," Piccolo stated calmly.  
  
"Hey! It's a chick!" Yamcha exclaimed when they saw a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty come out of the space pod.  
  
"It can't be," Vegeta murmured.  
  
"What can't be Vegeta?" Krillian inquired.  
  
"Do you know her?" Tine asked.  
  
"Look!" Piccolo ordered.  
  
They all turned and noticed that the young woman was staring straight at Vegeta.  
  
"Is that really you Vegetable brains?" she asked in surprise.  
  
Vegeta just smirked.  
  
"You stupid Veggie head! Why didn't you come and get me when you were going to try and defeat Freeza? I wanted revenge too!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't know where you were and I wasn't gonna put in that kind of danger!" he yelled.  
  
The young woman just rolled her eyes and turned and started rummaging through her space pod.  
  
"What are you looking for woman?" Vegeta asked and smirked when she sharply turned and looked at him, anger evident in her face. He smirked.  
  
"Oh, Veggie head," she started in a sickening sweet tone and smile on her face, "You seem to forget. I'm stronger than you! DON'T test me."  
  
"I've grown MUCH stronger. I've become a Super Saiy-jin! You can't beat me now," he replied arrogantly (*sighs and shakes head* stupid Veggie Head~SS).  
  
*grins* "Really? How about we spar?" she replied.  
  
"Hmm ... all right. But don't get all emotional if I beat you," he answered.  
  
"Fine," she muttered and got into a fighting stance.  
  
As she started to power up, she surprised everyone. The glow around her was multicolored, unlike any they'd ever seen before.  
  
Vegeta just grinned and started to power up as well, while the others just continued to stand there in shock.  
  
What surprised everyone more was when the girl's energy suddenly took a HUGE jump and her hair turned silver and her eyes became multicolored.  
  
"What? What's this?" Vegeta asked in surprise.  
  
"This is the favor you always begged to see. This isn't even half of my power," she replied.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he remembered something from when he was younger.  
  
~*~*~ FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
"Come on bunny! Show me your full power!" a teenage Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Veggie, but I can't. I'm not able to show my true self just yet," she replied sadly.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"You're right. When we were younger you said you couldn't show me your true self yet. Is this who you truly are?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"Yes, and no. All you can tell is that I am saiy-jin, but that isn't all to me," she answered.  
  
"What do you mean? I know that you aren't completely saiy-jin because of your blonde and silver hair, and your multicolored and bright blue eyes," Vegeta stated.  
  
"I'll tell you in due time Vegeta-sama," she replied.  
  
"Why don't you tell us your name first?" Piccolo asked.  
  
She smiles and replied, "I'm Serena."  
  
"Well, I'm Goku, that's my son Gohan, the bald guy is Krillian, the green guy is Piccolo, that's Yamcha, you know Vegeta, the guy with three eyes is Tien, the tiny marshmallow white guy Choat-zu, and the guy with lavender hair is Vegeta's future son Trunks," Goku explained.  
  
"Veggie head? Since when did you have a son?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm not born yet. I should be in a month or so," Trunks answered.  
  
"Veggie head? Man you're luck! If any of us called him that, he'd probably kill try to kill us!" Yamcha exclaimed while shaking his head.  
  
*giggle* "He's tried, but it hasn't worked very well. So, you're from the future," Serena said looking at Trunks.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"I used to have a future daughter who would come back and visit me, but she will no longer be born," said Serena sadly.  
  
"Why won't she be born?" an eleven year old Gohan asked.  
  
"Her supposed to be future father and I broke up and he was later killed in a long battle. I lost many friends in that battle as well," Serena answered, looking sadly at her feet, a single tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Gohan said.  
  
"It's all right. Trunks? When you traveled through time, what do you see?" Serena inquired.  
  
"For the first few minutes I am unconscious, I don't know why, and then all I see is a strange vortex surrounding me. Why?" Trunks replied.  
  
"No reason, I was just wondering what yo saw while going through the time stream. What I saw was pretty close to that," Serena answered.  
  
"What did you see?" Trunks asked, not believing that she has traveled through time.  
  
"I saw everything you saw, but I want unconscious during the first few minutes. Your case for coming to the past must have been important or else you wouldn't be here. Who did you come to the past?" Serena inquired.  
  
"To warn these people of the new enemy," Trunks answered.  
  
"What enemy?" inquired Serena.  
  
"You do NOT need to know because you are NOT fighting," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"But Veggie Head!" Serena whined.  
  
"NO!" he bellowed loudly.  
  
'Do not worry Princess. I'll tell you," someone said.  
  
"Puu! You're alive!" Serena exclaimed and ran to give the woman a hug.  
  
"Serenity, the new evil will be extremely hard to defeat. I will, most probably, be staying to protect you, or you are gonna have to go back," Pluto stated.  
  
"NO! I'm not going back and you are NOT protecting me! You're the only one left and I won't let you DIE!" Serena replied hotly.  
  
"You stay and I stay," Pluto said stubbornly.  
  
"What about the gates?" Serena inquired.  
  
"I will take care of them," Pluto answered.  
  
"Time gates?" Trunks asked.  
  
Serena's eyes widened in horror. She had forgotten the others were there and now they had heard EVERYTHING she and Pluto had said.  
  
"Don't worry princess. It does not matter that they know. They would find out sooner or later anyway," Pluto stated, "I'm staying."  
  
"Oh all right, but NO fighting, you stay back," Serena ordered.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Pluto replied.  
  
"Majesty?" Vegeta inquired looking at Serena.  
  
"Ooh, I'm confused!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
Serena and Pluto blushed.  
  
"It's all right, you don't need to know. It's not very important," Serena replied.  
  
"Where were we anyway?" Vegeta asked," And how did she come out of a portal and I didn't send her?"  
  
"Umm... I don't know," Serena answered, "I sensed it."  
  
"Are you suggesting my senses aren't working?" he inquired angrily.  
  
"No," Serena replied calmly.  
  
"Chill! I didn't sense it either!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Puu. Do you feel that?" Serena asked as goose bumps formed on her skin and the hair at the base of her neck began to stick up.  
  
"Yes, I do," Pluto answered.  
  
"It's so evil," Serena stated as chills ran through her body.  
"It's Cell," Trunks stated.  
  
"Cell? Pluto is it the same Cell as from the past?" Serena inquired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What's this? Cell from the past? Serena's past? Find out what happens next time!  
  
REVIEW OR NO MORE!!!  
  
Ja!   
  
Visit my site at [Silly Smiles Sailor Moon and Anime Haven][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/sssmh



	2. Chapter 1 (revised)

Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: SillySmiles10546@aol.com  
AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Yes I do realize that in the show Chibi-Trunks is already born, but this is my fic so he isn't gonna be born until after the Cell games.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry to say," Pluto replied.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!" Serena suddenly exploded, "No one hurts my loved ones and gets away with it!"  
  
"Wow phsyco chick at one o'clock," Yamcha stated, watching as Serena's hair turned silver and her eyes became multicolored. Her aura also became multicolored.  
  
"Cell isn't gonna survive that wrath. She's worse than Mom and Bulma put together," Gohan stated, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"I guess you're right. She is definitely worse than Chi-Chi or Bulma, " Krillian stated.  
  
"Yamcha stay," Piccolo ordered as he felt Yamcha getting ready to take off.  
  
"Yes, sir," Yamcha squeaked.  
  
"Calm down Serenity! You'll get your chance to fight him in the tournament," Pluto explained.  
  
"I'm calm. When is this tournament?" Serena asked.  
  
"You don't need to know because you are NOT going to fight!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I am. I don't care what you say Veggie Head. I'm going to fight," Serena replied.  
  
"Fine, but when you get yourself hurt or killed DON'T expect me to care or help you," Vegeta stated and took off.  
  
"Were you one of his girlfriends or something?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Once, why?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Just wondering. He doesn't even act like that with is own wife! Surprises me. You must mean a lot to him!" Yamcha answered.  
  
"He has a wife?" Serena stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yamcha replied, 'Not for long though' Yamcha thought with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I want to meet her, if you guys don't mind?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go!" Gohan said and took off.  
  
"Good thing we know how to fly," Serena stated towards Pluto.  
  
"Yes, I know. It sure comes in handy a lot," Pluto replied.  
  
Serena and Pluto followed the Z senshi through the air towards Capsule Corporations.  
  
"Hey, we're here!" Krillian exclaimed when they landed.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Serena said in wonder.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma's loaded," Gohan stated.  
  
"She sure is," Pluto stated looking around at the HUGE estate.  
  
"Well, are we gonna meet Bulma or not?" Serena asked impatiently.  
  
"OH! Yeah right. Follow me," Tien stated and led Serena and Pluto inside.  
  
"BULMA!" Tien yelled.  
  
"One moment! Almost done in here!" Bulma called back.  
  
"Is Bulma nice?" Serena asked suddenly feeling really nervous.  
  
"Yeah, just don't get her angry," Krillian said and winced.  
  
"Okay," Serena replied.  
  
"Relax Serenity! It's just a normal human. She can't hurt you and she most likely doesn't bite," Pluto stated.  
  
"Right," she replied. 'I just hope that she's nice and will keep Veggie happy. As long as he's happy, I'm happy.'  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I was working on the gravity room," Bulma said as she came through a door way.  
  
"That's all right. This is Serena and Sailor Pluto," Trunks introduced, "and that's my Mom, Bulma."  
  
"Hello," Serena, Pluto, and Bulma said in unison.  
  
Serena giggled.   
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You *giggle* have *giggle* grease *giggle* on your cheek," Serena finally got out.  
  
"Oh, hehe sorry like I said I was working," Bulma stated.  
  
"You shouldn't be working when your, well that far along in you pregnancy," Serena said.  
  
"Everyone says that, but I don't care I'll work if I want," Bulma replied.  
  
"What is that outfit that Sailor Pluto is wearing? The new fashion? What kind of a name is Sailor Pluto?" Bulma inquired, "No offense."  
  
"None taken," Pluto replied, "My real name is Setsuna Meioh, and this outfit is not the latest fashion, it's really my fighting uniform."  
  
"You fight? Do you Serena?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes," Serena answered, "Do you?"  
  
"No, I'm not strong enough," Bulma answered.  
  
"Oh I thought you would. I mean you are married to Vegeta and you're gonna have his son," Serena stated.  
  
"Yeah, Chi-Chi can fight, but I never got into actually wanting to fight," Bulma replied.  
  
"Hmm.... Well, it was nice meeting you. Do any of you know when the tournament is?" Serena inquired.  
  
"In four days," Tien answered.  
  
"Thanks," Serena stated, nodded to Pluto, and they started to let themselves out.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Vegeta asked gruffly, causing Bulma and the others to jump.  
  
"Too set up a camp somewhere. Got a problem with that Veggie Head?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, why would I?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
'He's right. Why should he care. He stopped caring for me long ago,' Serena thought sadly.  
  
"You shouldn't," Serena replied.  
  
'Truth is I trully do care! Serena I miss you, but I just can't up and leave my wife and future son. I want to get you back sooo bad,' Vegeta thought sadly.  
  
"Why don't you two just stay here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"We don't want to intrude," Pluto stated.  
  
"You wouldn't be. Besides Vegeta and Serena seem to be old friends," Bulma argued.  
  
'I wonder if that's all they are,' Bulma thought angrily.  
  
"We truly can't. We have a lot of training to do in the next four days," Serena stated.  
  
"Well, you can train with Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and everyone else," Bulma continued.  
  
"Well," Serena said, she couldn't think of a comeback to that.  
  
"Serenity doesn't train the way the others do," Pluto stated.  
  
"Well, how does she train?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"Well, I don't know really. I've never really seen her train, but I know she doesn't fight to train. I think she concentrates and meditates," Pluto said confusedly.  
  
"That's right Puu," Serena replied.  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean you can't stay here. We won't bother you," Bulma stated.  
  
"I'd rather not," Serena stated, "No offense. You're nice and so are the others, but I've never really trained with other people around. The most I've done is spar with Vegeta-san."  
  
"Woman! Did you finish fixing the gravity machine?" Vegeta asked irritably.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta! AND MY NAME ISN'T WOMAN IT'S BULMA!" Bulma yelled.  
  
'At least Yamcha calls me by my name! I'd go insane if he ever started doing that,' Bulma thought.  
  
"Good. Kakorotto, let's go and spar," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. It's for training use only. If you want to spar go outside and do it," Bulma replied.  
  
"Gravity machine?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Yes, it enhances the gravity to whatever time earth's you want," Bulma explained.  
  
"Did you invent it? If you did then you're REALLY smart," Serena said in surprise.  
  
"No, I didn't. My father did, but I have made changes to it to make it better. Although, I have made my own inventions that are pretty good too," Bulma replied.  
  
"Cool, you remind me of a friend of mine," Serena stated and then became sad, 'Well, a deceased friend.'  
  
"Really? I didn't know there were many geniouses around," Bulma replied in shock.  
  
Serena giggled and stated, "Well, she had her moments. I think she was the smartest one on the team. Actually she was. Although, the older members were a bit wiser, she was pretty close."  
  
"Team?" the Z gang asked in unison.  
  
"All will be explained at a later time," Pluto answered.  
  
"So, are you two staying or not?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes," Pluto answered.  
  
"Yes? Puu! I though we were gonna go find somewhere to set up camp!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well, this is a nice place and it wouldn't hurt you to train with your friend. Besides they look like they need some help from you," Pluto replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The end.... of the chapter  
  
Will Serena stay? Will she or Vegeta confess their love for each other? What's Bulma thinking about Yamcha for? Find out next time!  
REVIEW OR I POST NO MORE!  
Visit my site: Silly Smiles's Sailor Moon and Anime Haven  
Ja!  
Silly Smiles 


	3. Chapter 2 (revised)

Long Lost love   
Chapter 3  
by: Silly Smiles  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
AN: Wow, 49 reviews for just 2 chapters. That's a record for ANY of my stories.  
Enjoy and remember to REVIEW! I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least 8 reviews!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Yeah, well, this is a nice place and it won't hurt you to train with your friend. Besides they look like they need your help, " Pluto replied.  
  
"*sighs* fine, besides it couldn't hurt any," Serena finally gave in.  
  
"Great! I'll go get two rooms ready,' Bulma stated happily and ran up the stairs.  
  
'This may help keep Vegeta occupied and I won't have to worry as much. I can do what I want when I want!' Bulma thought wickedly.  
  
"Maybe I should help her. She's pregnant and really shouldn't be doing all that work," Yamcha explained and ran up the steps after Bulma.  
  
Srena looked at Pluto and Pluto nodded. PLuto de-transformed and sat down.  
  
"What was that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I transform to become Sailor Pluto and de-transform to become Setsuna. I just de-transformed."  
  
"Cool!" Gohan exclaimed, "Can you do something like that, Serena?"  
  
"Yes, but I choose not to while I'm here," Serena stated.  
  
"Does your outfit look like Setsuna-san's?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"You're full of questions today! Actually its pretty much the same style although in one form I have wings and the skirt has three layers and the other form has a cape," Serena answered.  
  
"You confused me," Gohan stated.  
  
Serena giggled and replied, "I might show you another time, okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan exclaimed and looked at his dad, "Can we go and train now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go. Does anyone want to come with us?" Goku inquired.  
  
"I'll come," Trunks stated and the three flew off.  
  
"Are you gonna train today?" Tien asked Serena.  
  
"No, today I think I'll relax. Although, I might train later, " Serena answered.  
  
"All right. Choat-zu, let's go, " Tien said and took off, Choat-zu right behind him.  
  
Vegeta grunted and left the room, heading towards the gravity machine.  
  
"If you need a quiet place to meditate, let me know. I know of a few good places," Piccolo stated.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you know," Serena replied with a smile.  
  
Piccolo nodded and left as well.  
  
"Serena, I'm gonna go back to the time gates and check on a few things, " Setsuna stated and disappeared through a portal.  
  
'Good now I have time to think,' Serena thought and walked out back.  
  
To her surprise, she saw Goku and Vegeta sparring.  
  
'I thought Goku, Gohan, and Trunks left,' Serena thought with a shrug and walked into the woods and sat on a log.  
  
  
  
Serena's POV  
  
  
  
I can't believe Veggie got married and has a son on the way! I still love him and now he's taken! Just because Puu had to take me back to my home dimension! I can't stand it! At least he's happy.  
  
"Yamcha! Where are we going?" a female voice cut into Serena's thoughts.  
  
Is that Bulma? It is! I wonder... Where is she going with Yamcha?  
  
  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku screamed as he threw the ki blast at Vegeta.  
  
"Nice try Kakarotto," Vegeta stated with a smirk after dodging the blast.  
  
"Yeah, hey isn't that Serena?" Goku asked pointing at the blonde entering the forest.  
  
Vegeta's heart sped up at the sound of her name and turned to see what Goku has been pointing at.  
  
"I think that is her, " Vegeta answered calmly on the outside, but he was fighting a losing battle on the inside.  
  
'I'm married and have a son on the way! I can't be thinking about a past love! Besides that ended long ago!' He yelled at himself.  
  
"What is she up to? Let's go and see!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"All right!" Goku and Gohan exclaimed in unison and followed Trunks.  
  
Vegeta looked around him, shrugged his shoulders, and started after the others.  
  
When they saw Serena, they were surprised to see her sitting on a log, looking to be deep in thought. Then they heard a female voice call out a few trees ahead of them, "Yamcha! Where are we going?"  
  
"Wasn't that Bulma?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Yes, I do believe so, " Trunks answered.  
  
"Hey! Where's Serena going?" Goku asked.  
  
"I think she's following Bulma and Yamcha," Gohan replied.  
  
"Well, if she's going, we're going!" Goku exclaimed and started following Serena and the others, Gohan and Trunks following Goku.  
  
Vegeta waited a minute, but finally decided to follow.  
  
"Wow! This place is great! I didn't even know it was here!" Bulma exclaimed as they came updon a clearing with a pond in the center and many different colored wild flowers surrounding the area.  
  
"Yeah, I came across this place a few days ago when I was training. I thought you'd like it!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I do," Bulma replied and walked over to him and kissed him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The end.... of the chapter  
Should I stop here???? Nah You all deserve more!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'She's cheating on Veggie! Ohhh.... if he finds out he'll be heart broken! I should tell him, but he probably wouldn't believe me,' thought Serena.  
  
'That slut! Who does she think she is? Cheating on the Prince of all saiy-jins? And Yamcha! I'll kill him!' Vegeta thought and flew right at Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta punched Yamcha, sending him into the pond.  
  
"Vegeta! What'd you do that for?" Bulma screamed at him as she ran to Yamcha's side to help him up.  
  
"I'm not stupid, nor am I blind," Vegeta stated and turned towards the woods, "All of you can come out now."  
  
Bulma watched with wide eyes as Goku, Gohan, and Trunks walked out.  
  
"Hey where's Serena?" Gohan asked as he realized Serena was no where in sight.  
  
"I'm right here," Serena mumbled as she walked out.  
  
"You all were spying on me!" Bulma screamed outraged.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I was just seeing what you were up to cause I was bored and I'm glad I came becuase NO ONE, not even Veggie-baka, deserves to be cheated on! On top of that you're pregnant with his son!" Serena yelled back.  
  
Bulma growled and leaped at Serena. Serena side-stepped her and Bulma almost fell flat on her face.  
  
"You just want Vegeta so you decided to spy on me to get something bad on me to tell Veggie! Well, guess what?! You did, happy now?" Bulma inquired, "Besides this isn't Vegeta's child!"  
  
"Vegeta's not my dad? Then how come I can go super saiy-jin?" Trunks asked with wide-eyes.  
  
Vegeta, Serena, and Gohan all looked at Goku.  
  
"He's not mine! I stay true to my ChiChi!" Goku yelled honestly.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The end of the chapter (for real this time)  
  
So how'd you like it? REVIEW! REMEMBER I NEED AT LEAST EIGHT REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! Who's son is Trunks? Is Bulma truly Trunks's mom? Find out next time! REVIEW! thank you to all who have reviewed for me before!  
  
ja!  
Silly Smiles  
Silly Smiles's Sailor Moon and Anime Haven 


	4. Chapter 3 (revised)

Long Lost Love  
Chapter 4  
by: Silly Smiles  
  
  
  
Hey everyone and thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
I do not own Sailor moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"This is SOOOOO confusing! How can Bulma be the mom and Yamcha be the dad if Trunks is a saiy-jin AND he looks like Vegeta, and NOT like Yamcha?" Gohan inquired.  
  
Serena answered, "Maybe Bulma isn't the mother, or maybe it really is Vegeta's child that Bulma is pregnant with. Are you positive that the child is Yamcha's, Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta was away training when I got pregnant, so it has to be Yamcha's!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"When the child is born, why don't the three of you take a test to see who's the father?" Goku inquired.  
  
"I'll do it, but I tell you, this is Yamcha's son!" Bulma exclaimed again.  
  
Serena yawned then stated, "I'm going to bed goodnight."  
  
Everyone watched in surprise as Serena started back towards Capsule Corp. and out of their site.  
  
"Serena is one heck of a different person. There's something strange about her though, something she's hiding," Goku said thoughtfully.  
  
"She's always been that way. I've never seen her true strength or power and she doesn't tell ANY one who her parents are and where she was born. It's strange, I've always wondered and every time I asked she would just change the subject, " Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma stated, "Well, it's getting late and I still need to fix dinner. Let's go."  
  
"DINNER??? LET'S GOOO!!!! I'M HUNGRY!" Goku exclaimed and jumped into the air flying towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"He sure is in a rush," Trunks stated and started laughing, soon the tension broke and everyone was laughing besides Vegeta who was deep in thought.  
  
'Serena? Bulma? I'm so confused, I love Serena, but I may be the father to Bulma's son. Bulma cheated on me. I guess that after I know if it's my son or not is when I'll decide to get a divorce and leave or not, ' Vegeta thought sadly.  
  
"Yo! Vegeta! Let's go!" Yamcha yelled down from his position in the sky, Bulma in his arms.  
  
Vegeta growled and jumped into the air. Yamcha became afraid at the look on Vegeta's face and raced back towards CC (CC is Capsule Corp). Vegeta smirked and followed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Serena*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'Vegeta, why does he have to be married!? *sighs* I love him, I need him back! Darien isn't my soulmate and I know that now, Vegeta is! Mother what should I do?' Serena thought as she sat on her bed, a sad expression on her face.  
  
A silver glow started to form in front of her bed, soon taking the shape of the acient queen of the moon.  
  
"MOTHER!" Serena exclaimed in surprise and happiness.  
  
"Yes, Bunny, it is me. To answer your question, you are correct. In the silver millennium Vegeta was Darien's younger brother. Ever since you were children, Vegeta and you would play and were close friends. Eventually you two fell in love, but we needed a marriage tie to Earth and Darien was to be king. That is why you were to marry Endymion (Darien) instead of who you wanted," Queen Serenity started.  
  
"I thought that Darien was my soulmate and you pushed it? Why didn't you tell me this when I was back in the other dimension!?" Serena asked angrily.  
  
"Please, let me continue."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"As I said you needed to marry Endymion so Earth could become part of the Silver Millenium. I pushed you and Endymion to fall in love, but you were stubborn and Vegeta had been killed during a battle against the NegaVerse on Earth. I used the crystal to block the memories of him from you, and soon you and Endymion were deep in love, so deep in fact that I and others called you soul mates. Somehow, when I sent you and the others to be reborn, Vegeta got sent as well. I still, to this very day, don't know how that happened," Queen Serenity finished her tale sadly.  
  
"You did all of that and didn't tell me before?" Serena asked as tears flowed freely down her face.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry Bunny, but it was what was needed to be done," Queen Serenity stated and looked down at the carpet, "I hope you know what to do now. All that is needed is to restore his memories."  
  
"I-I-I-I don't know just yet," Serena replied.  
  
"You'll make the right decision, I know you will. Goodbye!" Queen Serenity called out as she disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye," Serena stated sadly and started to cry. She soon cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Z Gang~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Gohan go and get Serena and see if she wants to come down to dinner," Bulma stated as she and Gohan were setting the table.  
  
Gohan nodded and started upstairs. He was about to knock on her door when he heard her crying. He shook his head and started downstairs. 'Maybe Serena should be left alone,' he thought.  
  
"Well, does she want to come down?" Yamcha asked when Gohan came down the stairs.  
  
"HM? Oh no, she's sleeping," Gohan lied.  
  
"Oh ok! More for us then," Goku stated as he rubbed his hands together, a devilish look on his face.  
  
"GOKU! Be polite, maybe she's not feeling well," ChiChi stated.  
  
"Why did we have to call her over?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
"VEGETA MIND YOUR MANNERS! Besides I didn't want ChiChi to have to eat dinner alone," Bulma said with a smile towards ChiChi.  
  
Vegeta growled and stood, "WOMAN DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, IT IS YOU THAT NEEDS TO LEARN MANNERS AND WHAT IS RIGHT FROM WRONG!"  
  
"Shh... Vegeta be quiet, we don't want to disturb Serena now do we?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't care if I wake her up or not!" Vegeta yelled and then stormed out of the house and into the gravity room.  
  
"That Vegeta is too arrogant," ChiChi stated and they all went back to eating.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Next Morning~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Goku, Gohan, and ChiChi had gone home after dinner that night, but they were coming back over at two o'clock that afternoon.  
  
"TRUNKS! GO AND GET SERENA FOR BREAKFAST! VEGETA, BREAKFAST!" Bulma screamed from the kitchen.  
  
"SURE MOM!" Trunks yelled back and headed upstairs to Serena's bedroom.  
  
Trunks knocked on Serena's door, but was greeted with no answer, so he walked in to find no one in the room.  
  
"Trunks? Where's Serena? Doesn't she want breakfast?" Bulma inquired when she saw the young man come down the steps.  
  
"She wasn't in her room," Trunks stated and took a seat at the table.  
  
"Then where can she be?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Probably out training somewhere. She looked extremely angry at Cell, so maybe she's training for the fight," Trunks stated thoughtfully.  
  
"She doesn't train like us. All though, she has been known to spar, she mainly meditates when she wants to train, " Vegeta explained.  
  
"Well, maybe she went to meditate with Piccolo. He seems to do that a lot too, " said Trunks.  
  
Bulma stated, "Well, I guess she doesn't want breakfast so lets eat. I want to clean the house up a bit before the Sons, Piccolo, Tien, Choat-zu, and Yamcha arrive."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and began eating.  
  
When they were done eating, Trunks and Vegeta went out back to spar a little before the others arrived. Trunks was slammed into a tree by Vegeta and as he was getting up he thought he saw a slight tint of blonde a few yards away behind some trees.  
  
"Hey! Vegeta I think someone's behind those trees!" exclaimed Trunks as he started running in that direction.  
  
When they looked, they were shocked to see Serena sitting there with a crystal floating between her hands, looking like she was in deep concentration.  
  
"How's that crystal floating?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know brat!" Vegeta exclaimed a bit loudly and broke Serena from her concentration, making the crystal disappear.  
  
"What was that? I've never seen a crystal do that before," Trunks stated with wide eyes.  
  
"I cannot say. I think I'm going to go to the lookout and talk with Dende. Something just doesn't seem right about the upcoming fight. Cell seems different," Serena stated and started to leave.  
  
"Wait woman! Cell is different because he has absorbed the androids," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Yes, and he had absorbed the androids before he attacked my home. That's not what seems different. It's as if he's absorbed.... No it can't be, its dead," Serena stated and took off in the direction of the Earth's lookout.  
  
"That was strange," Trunks stated.  
  
'What does she have on her mind? What is she thinking? Serena be careful. I don't know what'd I do if something happened to you. Who is it?' Vegeta thought. "All right brat get ready. It's time to fight again!"  
  
*gulp* 'He doesn't look to happy,' Trunks thought and got ready to hold up against an upset Vegeta.  
  
'I hope it isn't what I think it is. If Cell has absorbed it then I don't know if I can even defeat him. I have to try though! If I don't all these people will die, and Vegeta will with them. I hope he remembers soon, I hate not being able to tell him of our past. I love him, but yet I want him to be happy,' Serena thought on her way to the lookout.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone! Did you like this chapter? Who is "it"? What is Serena thinking about and what can she mean? And We STILL don't know who Trunks's parents are! Find out more in the next chapter of Long Lost Love! Review, less than 10 reviews will get you a lowsy chapter that's only like 2 paragraphs long!  
  
Ja ne and thank you for your reviews and your time. I truelly hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Silly Smiles  
Silly Smiles's Sailor Moon and Anime Haven 


	5. Chapter 4 (revised)

Long Lost Love  
Chapter  
by: Silly Smiles  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z!  
  
Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Long time no see, well write! *giggles* I'm sorry that it took me over two months to get into writing again, but I had really bad writer's block and I was working on a new look for my site! So, since I've been gone for so long I wrote an EXTRA long chapter, it's almost two of my chapter lengths long, maybe more.  
  
~*~*~*~Long Lost Love ~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Serena arrived on what was now Dende's lookout, she was instantly greeted by Mr. Popo.  
  
"Hello Princess. What is it that you want? How have you been?" he inquired happily.  
  
"Mr. Popo! I need to speak with umm... Dende? I've been okay how about you?" Serena replied.  
  
"I've been great, well besides all of the attacks. Dende will be with you in a moment. I'll be back soon, I need to attend to the plants," Mr. Popo explained and walked away.  
  
'I hope my senses are wrong. Please, just this once let them be wrong!' Serena thought worriedly, becoming more panicked as time went by.  
  
"Serenity? I'm Dende," Dende introduced.  
  
"Yes, I need to ask you if you've sensed something strange about Cell?" inquired Serena.  
  
"I have, but I can't tell what it is," Dende stated, going into deep thought.  
  
"I may be able to help," a voice stated as a figure started to appear.  
  
"Puu! What is it? Did Cell absorb Chaos?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, he has, but that's not all. He also absorbed Metallia. I don't know how he got to the two, but he did and he's MUCH stronger than ANY of the enemies we've ever faced," Pluto gravely stated.  
  
"Cell has absorbed Metallia and Chaos!" Serena exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Pluto answered.  
  
"This is definitely NOT good. Thank you for telling me! I have to go! Bye Dende! Bye Mr. Popo!" Serena yelled as she took off, going back to CC (AN: Everyone know what CC means, If you don't then you need to watch DBZ more, *shrugs* It's at the bottom if you need to know what it means).  
  
"Where did you go?" Goku asked when Serena landed.  
  
"I went to see Dende. We have a problem. Cell hasn't just absorbed the androids, but also two old, VERY powerful, enemies of mine. Every one of you will undergo a different type of training. If you refuse, I will make sure you DON'T fight," Serena explained.  
  
"And how would you stop us?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"That is none of your business," Serena answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, it is. It concerns me so it should be my business," Vegeta cockily replied.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and completely disappeared from everyone's view.  
  
"Wow, where'd she go? How does she know that technique?" Goku inquired, "I can't even sense her!"  
  
"I'm right here," Serena answered.  
  
Vegeta turned around to see Serena standing right behind him with a smirk on her face, 'How'd she do that?!? She look so beautiful with that smirk on her face! Where'd that came from?'  
  
'He's so cute when he's surprised! Veggie, I miss you so much!" Serena thought.  
  
"You have the rest of today to decide," stated Serena as she turned and walked away.  
  
"She's really starting to remind me too much of Vegeta," Gohan stated.  
  
"Shut up brat!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Gohan jumped and looked away, a blush covering his cheeks.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to undergo Serena's training!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"I'm with dad!" Gohan replied.   
  
"Me too," stated Piccolo.  
  
Yamcha said, " I can't wait either! It's too bad Tien and Chaot-zu decided to train alone!"  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"I'm in" Krillian exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Trunks stated.  
  
  
~*~ Dinner ~*~  
  
  
"Have you all decided yet?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha, Krillian and I decided to train with you," Goku stated in-between bites of food.  
  
"Great! Vegeta?" replied Serena.  
  
Vegeta gruffly said, "Fine!"  
  
Serena smiled and stated, "Good I'll see all of you at 7:00 a. m. sharp at the lake, in the forest behind this place."  
  
"7:00!" Goku exclaimed, a sad expression on his face.  
  
Serena giggled then replied, "Yes, 7:00 a. m. We only have two days left and I need to at least train you all a little. Don't worry Goku, I hate getting up early too!"  
  
Goku sighed and went back to eating.  
  
Serena yawned and stood, "Well, I'm going to bed. Dinner was great, Bulma, ChiChi! Good night everyone and sweet dreams! Get ready for some tough training tomorrow!"  
  
"Good night!" Goku and Gohan called in unison.  
  
"See ya!" Yamcha called.  
  
The others started to say goodnight, but Serena was already upstairs.  
  
"She seems troubled. Like something disastrous is on her mind," ChiChi stated.  
  
"She did go to Dende's lookout earlier. Something REALLY seemed to be troubling her then," Trunks replied.  
  
"Yeah, and when she came back she said either we train under her or we don't fight against Cell," Gohan explained.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, she did say that Cell absorbed two powerful enemies from her past. *yawns* Let's go home, I need sleep if I'm going to be here by 7:00 tomorrow morning," replied Goku as he got up to leave.  
  
"Yes, but Gohan is going to study for an hour first! It's only 7:00 now so he should have no problem studying and then going to bed! I don't even want him fighting in the first place!" ranted ChiChi.  
  
Gohan and the others groaned as they listened to ChiChi's all too familiar rant.  
  
"Can we just go home now?" inquired Gohan.  
  
"Let's go," Goku stated as he picked up the still ranting ChiChi and blasted off towards home, Gohan not far behind.  
  
Bulma got up and started clearing the table.  
  
"HEY BULMA! Let me help!" Yamcha exclaimed when she pushed him back down as he tried to get up and help.  
  
"No, I can do this myself," she replied.  
  
Piccolo grinned and walked from the corner he had been meditating in, "See you all tomorrow," he gruffly stated and left.  
  
Vegeta just stood and made his way to the Gravity Chamber.  
  
Bulma had finished the dishes and when she walked out into the living room, only Trunks, Krillian, and Yamcha were still there.  
  
"Are you all planning to stay the night?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Well, if it isn't too much trouble. It would be easier than flying home and coming right back here early tomorrow morning," explained Krillian.  
  
Yamcha replied, "He has a point ya know."  
  
"All right, I'll get your rooms ready."  
  
Yamcha and Krillian replied, "Thank you."  
  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
  
  
"So, what is your way of training?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"You will see. I want to wait until Goku and Gohan get here to start," answered Serena.  
  
"Kakarotto better get here soon or I'm leaving," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Hey! Sorry We're late, but dad got up late!" Gohan exclaimed as he and Goku landed.  
  
"Let's start," Vegeta growled.  
  
"First I must explain what will happen. Then you will agree or disagree to continue. I, when transformed, am Sailor Cosmos. I achieved this form because of all my guardians / friends, died in the last battle we were in. When they died, the last of their powers entered my body, helping me to become Sailor Cosmos. Today I am going to take those powers and give them to you. Do all of you except?" Serena inquired.  
  
"You're going to GIVE us new powers?" asked Goku, his face full of shock.  
  
Serena answered, "Yes."  
  
"Well, I'm in," Krillian stated.  
  
Trunks said, "I'll second that."  
  
"We're in!" Goku exclaimed, clamping a hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Piccolo stated gruffly.  
  
"New powers? You bet I'm in!" exclaimed Yamcha, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Vegeta gruffly stated, "Fine."  
  
Serena smiled at everyone and look at Gohan, "Looks like you get to see on of my transformed states."  
  
"What do you mean?" inquired Gohan.  
  
Serena just smiled and called out, "Cosmos Power!"  
  
In a flash of light and ribbons, Sailor Cosmos stood in Serena's place.  
  
"That was shocking," Goku stated, looking with wide eyes at what she was wearing.  
  
Sailor Cosmos wore a white bodice with a high thigh length skirt. The skirt held the colors of all the planetary senshi. A cape flowed from her shoulders to her ankles and her hair had turned white.  
  
"Piccolo, step forward," Cosmos ordered.  
  
Piccolo obeyed and waited for something to happen.  
  
"I will be giving you the power of the planet Mercury. You will be able to control fresh water and ice. Along with receiving Mercury's powers, you will receive the use of the Mercury computer and get a subspace pocket. Are you ready to except these powers?" asked Cosmos.  
  
Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Good," Cosmos stated and pulled a blue object out of no where.  
  
Putting a hand over her heart, Cosmos's body started to glow ice blue and she looked to be in pain. Finally, the computer started to glow the same ice blue.  
  
"T-take the c-computer," Cosmos stated weakly.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward and touched the computer. His eyes widened in shock as the ice blue color engulfed him. When the light died down, Piccolo stood there with wide eyes.  
  
"How d-do you feel?" Cosmos inquired.  
  
"Strange, I feel ice cold but yet warm. I don't know how to explain it," answered Piccolo.  
  
Sailor Cosmos smiled and said, "Good. See that tree over there?"  
  
Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Call out, 'Mercury Ice Storm Freeze,' while aiming your hands at the tree," she explained.  
  
"Okay. MERCURY ICE STORM FREEZE!"  
  
His hands started to glow an ice blue and ice shards flew from his hands at the tree, instantly freezing the tree.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen any thing like that!" exclaimed Goku.  
  
The others just continued to star in shock. Sailor Cosmos stood off to the side smiling that her plan was working.  
  
"Great! Next is Vegeta," Cosmos stated happily.  
  
Vegeta stepped towards Cosmos with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You will receive the power of Mars. You will receive the powers of spirit and fire, as well as your own subspace pocket. Besides, you and Mars both have or had bad tempers," she explained, a grin forming on her face.  
  
Vegeta look angry, but calmly stated, "Get on with it woman." (AN: Well, calmly for Vegeta any ways.)  
  
Sailor Cosmos nodded and pulled out a scroll of parchment and put a hand over her heart. She started to glow a fiery red and once agin looked to be in pain.  
  
Without needing to be told, Vegeta walked forward and took the scroll from her hand. Now, Vegeta was glowing.  
  
"Hey dad! Look! Her skirt no longer has ice blue or fiery red in it!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"The star on her forehead no longer has eight points too!" Krillian stated.  
  
"Weird," Yamcha said.  
  
"Vegeta, aim your hands at t-the frozen tree and c-call out, 'MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
Fire gathered in the palms of his hands until it was the same size of a basketball. Then it left his body and hit the frozen tree, melting the ice and engulfing it in flames.  
  
Cosmos smiles and yelled to Piccolo, "AIM AT THE TREE AND YELL, ' SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!'"  
  
With wide eyes Piccolo did as told.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
Water collected at his finger tips and then flowed forward over the flames, putting them out and again freezing the tree!  
  
"Your not looking so good," Krillian stated, looking at Cosmos with soft eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine," she replied with a small smiles on her face, "Trunks, you're up."  
  
He smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"You will be given the powers of the planet Jupiter. These powers include control over thunder and lightning, better agility, and the control over SOME plantlife. You will recieve a supspace pocket as well. Do you except?" Cosmos inquired.  
  
Trunks answered, "Yes."  
  
Cosmos smiles and asked, "May I borrow your sword?"  
  
Trunks just handed over the sword and in awe as she started to glow forest green. Soon the glow got lighter and Trunks stepped forward, taking the sword from her hands.  
  
Trunks was now glowing forest green.  
  
"Trunks, your first attack is, 'SUPREME THUNDER CRASH.' Aim at the frozen tree," explained Cosmos.  
  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lightning surrounded him until he released it. The lightning struck the tree. From the heat of the lightning, the ice melted and the tree was scorched.  
  
"That was cool! I hope my power is neat like that!" excitedly stated Gohan.  
  
Sailor Cosmos just gave a weak laugh as she watched the young boy talking excitedly with the teenage Trunks.  
  
"Alright Yamcha, it's your turn," she stated.  
  
"YAY!" he exclaimed and ran up to her.  
  
She giggled and explained, "You will recieve powers from the planet Venus. These powers are Love, Light, and Beauty, although I don't think beauty will be yours. You will recieve a subspace pocket too."  
  
Yamcha made a sad puppy face when she said that beauty wasn't his, but smiled at the fact that he would be getting powers.  
  
Cosmos pulled out a glowing chain of hearts.  
  
"What's that?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"This is the love chain whip that Venus used to use," she answered and started to glow a yellow-orange.   
  
Soon the whip started to glow brighter and Yamcha took it from her, feeling a burst of power and love throughout his body.  
  
"You're attack is, 'Venus Crescent Beam Smash,'" she stated, "You know where to aim."  
  
He nodded and pointed his index finger at the scorched tree as he called out, "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
Light gathered at his finger tip and lashed out forward towards the tree like a laser beam. The tree was now nothing but dust.  
  
"Well, that was neat, but now we need a new tree to play with," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, It's Krillian's turn," stated Cosmos, looking directly at the short, bald man.  
  
He blushed and walked forward, "What are my new powers going to be?"  
  
"You will be getting the powers of Neptune. These abilities include the power over sea water and being able to see the truth behind what is false. I'm getting tired of saying you'll get a subspace pocket, so everyone is getting one! That's so you all know," explained Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Krillian smiled and waited until he would take what was needed to acheive his powers.  
  
Cosmos pulled out a mirror and started to glow sea green. The mirror started to pulse the same color, gradually growing brighter and brighter. Finally, she nodded towards Krillian and he stepped forward, taking the mirror from her hands.  
  
"Your first attack is, 'Deep Submerge,'" she stated, "Aim at that tree over there."  
  
Krillian nodded and turned to his right and put his hands in front of him, towards the tree and called out, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
Sea water flew from his hands at the tree, swirling around it and finally fell down pumeling the tree.  
  
"COOL!" Gohan exclaimed, he just couldn't wait until he got his powers, 'I hope my powers are as cool as the others!'  
  
'Serena, you look so pale and weak. I wish you would stop and rest, but I can't voice this, I don't want you or anyone knowing what I feel right now. You would probably laugh at me any ways. I was the one who pushed you away in the first place,' Vegeta thought sadly.  
  
"Goku, it's your turn..."  
  
~*~*~ The End of Chapter 4~*~*~  
Well, what did you all think? What powers will Goku get? What powers will Gohan get? Aren't you proud of me? I made a LONG chapter! I want 10 reviews or NO MORE LLL FOR ANOTHER 2 MONTHS! *smiles* Although, I am happy! The Prologue-Chapter 3 got 95 reviews! That really blew me away! I never thought that someone would want to read my writing so much, much less lots of people wanting to read it!  
  
Ja ne!  
SS  
PS: REVIEW!  
  
Serenityhime2@aol.com  
  
http://sssmh.mirrorz.com 


	6. Chapter 5 (revised)

Long Lost Love  
Chapter: 5  
by: Silly Smiles  
Serenityhime2@aol.com  
http://sssmh.mirrorz.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Please don't sue!  
AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get out the newest chapter of LLL, but school has been sooo busy and midterms are at the end of the month! *sobs* That means that if I don't get another chapter out in the next week or so, you won't get another chapter until February! *sighs* I hope to get another chapter out soon! So, ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and in the last chapter someone pointed out that I made a mistake. I'm sorry, but Neptune used salt water not fresh water! Little error!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Goku, it's your turn," Serena weakly stated.  
  
Goku made his trademark, goofy smile and stepped forward.  
  
"You will receive the power of the planet Uranus. Uranus is the soldier of the skies. You will receive her powers. Do you accept?"  
  
"Of course!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Serena pulled a sheathed sword from her sup-space pocket and started to glow a pale yellow. A few moments went by and the sword started to glow. Goku stepped forward and took the sword from Serena.  
  
When they both stopped glowing, Serena explained, "Goku, I want you to take that sword and attack the tree. While doing so, call out, 'Space Sword Blaster!'"  
  
Goku showed his quirky grin and ran at the tree while unsheathing the sword and calling out, "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
  
The sword began to glow as he hit the tree. The tree was sliced in half and fell over as Goku was walking back to the others.  
  
"Gohan, you will receive the powers of Saturn. She was the youngest, but second strongest scout. Her powers were of death, destruction and rebirth. She could say three small words and destroy a whole universe. Do you accept?" Sailor Cosmos inquired.  
  
"Of course!" he exclaimed, a very excited look on his young face.  
  
Cosmos had to smile at the young boys enthusiasm. She pulled out the silence glaive as she started to glow a dark purple. Once the glaive started glowing the same dark purple, Gohan walked forward and took the glaive from Cosmos.  
  
He felt cold as soon as he touched the glaive, almost as if he was touching death itself.  
  
Cosmos noticed his expression and said, "I know what you feel Gohan, but don't worry. I want you to attack the tree your father cut, but focus your mind on rebirth, instead of destruction, as you point the glaive and call out, 'Silence Glaive Surprise!'"  
  
Gohan concentrated and pointed the glaive at the tree and yelled, "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
  
Purple ribbons left the tip of the glaive and wrapped around the fallen tree, making it turn into dust. Then the ribbons disappeared, but a dark purple glow surrounded the area around where the original tree was.  
  
Everyone continued to watch the glow and to their surprise, a new tree began to grow until it looked to be about the same age as the original tree.  
  
Gohan grinned, already liking his new powers.  
  
Cosmos completely de-transformed and fell to her knees.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Krillian, running over to the fallen woman.  
  
"Yes, just a bit tired from extracting the powers from my own."  
  
Just after Serena finished her sentence, Bulma came into the clearing and called out to them, "Lunch is ready!"  
  
Immediately the saiy-jins in the group were seated at the table, ready to dig-in. Well, all but one saiy-jin, Serena.  
  
Krillian looked at her weak form and helped her up and into Capsule Corporation.  
  
After lunch the Z-senshi and Serena were at the lake again.  
  
"Now, I want you all to pair up and spare, only using your new powers and tools," Serena explained, having gained most of her strength back after resting and eating a little.  
  
The others started pairing up when Serena suddenly said, "Gohan, you're training with me."  
  
Gohan looked confused, but complied and walked over to her.  
  
The other Z-senshi had settled into fighting stances and pulled out their tools, getting ready to spar.  
  
"Gohan, while your fighting Cell or me, don't think about rebirth. Think about death and destruction. Do you understand?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes," Gohan answered and pulled out the silence glaive.  
  
"Great!" Serena exclaimed as she held up a locket. "MOON ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"  
  
The Z-senshi watched in awe as Serena transformed, but what awed them was that it was a different transformation from the one she had performed to become Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Once the transformation was complete, Yamcha asked, "What happened to the other out fit and where did the wings come from?"  
  
"I can no longer become Cosmos because I don't have the other senshi's powers. In this form I am Eternal Sailor Moon. The wings enable me to fly without using ki," answered Serena.  
  
Goku just had a confused look on his face that made Serena start to laugh. Her laughing caused the others to burst into laughter. All but Vegeta were laying on the ground holding their stomachs and laughing. (AN: YES EVEN PICCOLO!!)  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and yelled, "Are we gonna train or sit around and laugh all day?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon immediately stopped laughing and glared at Vegeta. Slowly the other Z-senshi calmed down enough to stand.  
  
"We are going to train, but you don't have to be such a stiff!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed and blew a raspberry at Vegeta which caused the others to start laughing again.  
  
Vegeta growled and threw a punch at Eternal Sailor Moon, but she dodged. Vegeta was getting very irritated with Eternal Sailor Moon and the others who were on the ground laughing their heads off.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
The others stopped laughing and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"All right everyone. Enough fun, time to train!" exclaimed Eternal Sailor Moon with a smile on her face.  
  
Vegeta grinned and walked over to Trunks. Piccolo got ready to train with Goku and Yamcha got ready to train with Krillian.  
  
Soon, battle cries were heard and a flurry of elemental attacks were seen in the once serene area.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon turned to Gohan with a smile and ordered, "Attack me."  
  
Gohan nodded and pointed the silence glaive at Eternal Sailor Moon, "Silence Glaive SURPRISE!"  
  
The deadly ribbons raced at Eternal Sailor Moon, but she jumped out of the way. Gohan moved the glaive toward her as he continued to allow the attack to flow. Finally, the ribbons surrounded one of Eternal Sailor Moon's legs. Eternal Sailor Moon started to glow and Gohan's attack dissipated. Gohan gasped when he saw what the attack had done to Eternal Sailor Moon's leg.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to harm you!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her.  
  
"It's quite all right," she replied, sitting herself on the ground, her leg too injured to stand on.  
  
"What happened?" inquired a worried looking Goku as he and the others ran over to the fallen woman.  
  
"She told me to attack her with my new powers and I did. She kept dodging, but my attack finally caught her leg and that's what it did," Gohan explained.  
  
"Looks like I need to take her to Dende's lookout," Goku stated leaning down to touch her arm, to use instant transmission, to take them to Dende's lookout.  
  
"No need," Eternal Sailor Moon stated.  
  
"That needs to be healed!" Krillian exclaimed looking at Eternal Sailor Moon with wide eyes.  
  
"Gohan can heal me," she replied, a radiant smile on her face.  
  
"How can Kakarotto's brat heal you?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
"He has the power of Saturn. By the way, Vegeta, his name is Gohan. G-O-H-A-N! Not Kakarotto's brat!" she yelled.  
  
"What do I have to do to heal your wound?" inquired Gohan, after noticing Vegeta's face turning bright red with anger.  
  
"Hold you hand or hands over the wound and concentrate you pure energy into your hands. As you do this, concentrate on healing that wound. Kind of like a ki blast, only using life energy to rejuvenate that part of the body," Eternal Sailor Moon explained.  
  
Gohan looked to be deep in thought. Then he let his hands float over Eternal Sailor Moon's leg. He concentrated long and hard until, finally, a purple glow covered his hands and Eternal Sailor Moon's leg. When the glow disappeared, Gohan fell forward into Eternal Sailor Moon's lap.  
  
"What happened to him?" Goku queried, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"He's fine, don't worry. He just exhausted himself. He'll be back to normal after he rests a bit. I'll take him inside. I want the rest of you to continue your training," Eternal Sailor Moon ordered as she stood and lifted Gohan into her arms and started towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
"That was strange," Yamcha stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"The way she was so calm when Gohan collapsed. It's like she expected it. She didn't cry out in pain when she got that wound either. That wound looked extremely painful," Yamcha explained.  
  
"He does have a point," Krillian said, his eyebrows knitting together, showing that he was deep in thought.  
  
"Enough of this chatter. Let's train!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, I'll be watching over all of you as you train. Eternal Sailor Moon will be keeping an eye on Gohan for now. They'll both be back as soon as he is able to. Then she will teach all of you new attacks," Pluto informed them as she walked up to the Z-senshi.  
  
"How did Gohan tire himself out so quickly?" inquired Goku.  
  
"He used up a bit of his life energy. It's like losing almost all of your ki. Much like when his power level dropped dangerously low, but in this case, Eternal Sailor Moon, can help him regain his strength. So, don't worry, he's in good hands," she explained.  
  
Goku nodded and the group started sparring again.  
  
Pluto smiled and started studying their fighting style.  
  
Meanwhile, Eternal Sailor Moon is sitting in her bedroom glowing a silver color with her hand over Gohan's heart. The glow around her slowly dimmed until it finally flickered out and Gohan's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ready to continue training?" Eternal Sailor Moon queried.  
  
Gohan just nodded and stood. Eternal Sailor Moon smiled and jumped out the window, Gohan not far behind.  
  
When they arrived at the lake, they saw the others sparring and Pluto instructing them.  
  
"Hey everyone! Stop sparring for a moment! I have new attacks to teach you!" Eternal Sailor Moon called out as she and Gohan landed on the ground.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Eternal Sailor Moon expectantly.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon smiled and pointed at Goku. He stepped forward and waited for Eternal Sailor Moon to explain.  
  
"Goku, I want you to raise your hand and call out, 'World Shaking,' then aim your hand at me," Eternal Sailor Moon stated.  
  
Goku smiled and raised his hand, "WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
A golden-orange ball appeared in Goku's hand as a ring of golden-orange appeared on his feet and traveled up his body to surround the energy ball. Then he slammed his attack on the ground. The ball traveled along the ground until it go five feet away from Eternal Sailor Moon. The ball then raised into the air, moving to hit Eternal Sailor Moon, but she dodged it and the attack hit into a near by tree.  
  
"That was great Goku! Now Trunks, it's your turn," said Eternal Sailor Moon with a broad smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
I was gonna end it here, but I decided to be nice and continue!  
~*~*~*~  
Trunks stepped forward and waited for Eternal Sailor Moon's instructions.  
  
"Trunks, this attack is one of Jupiter's strongest attacks. You will call out, 'Jupiter Oak Evolution,' while spinning on one foot. It's kind of like a ballet spin," Eternal Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Right," Trunks said, unsure whether he should do this attack or not.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Trunks. Don't worry. If anyone picks on you, then I'll hunt them down and either kill them or revoke their powers. Now, send that attack at me," ordered Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Trunks's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly composed himself and started to spin and yelled, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
A small lightning rod made of lightning appeared in front of his forehead and oak leaves started to twirl around his spinning body. The leaves started to glow from the electricity surrounding them. Soon the leaves flew at Eternal Sailor Moon. Everyone watched in shock when the electric leaves bounced off of a barrier protecting her and landed harmlessly on the ground.  
  
"That was different," Yamcha stated, his face showing his shock.  
  
"Krillian, you're up," Eternal Sailor Moon said and waited for him to step forward. "I want you to take out the Neptune mirror and point it at that tree and call out, 'Submarine Reflection!'"  
  
All of the Z senshi looked at Eternal Sailor Moon like she was nuts, but Krillian pulled himself together and got ready to do as he was told.  
  
Pointing the mirror at the tree, Krillian called out, "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
  
A pale, sea-green light came form the mirror and hit the tree. The tree seemed to disappear and a dummy that was hidden behind the tree began to glow the same pale, sea-green.  
  
"What good is that onna?" Vegeta cockily asked.  
  
"It can be used to find enemies, truths in a person, and sometimes it will show you an enemy's weakness. That mirror was very helpful in past battles. I suggest you keep your big mouth shut, Vegeta-sama," said Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Vegeta just gave a low growl and stepped back, 'Serena... you've never been so cold a distant towards me. Why now? Grr... Get yourself together Vegeta! You're the Prince! Besides, what we once had is no more. Sere...'  
  
"All right everyone! Yamcha's up next!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.  
  
'She's so beautiful when she smiles,' Vegeta thought and sighed to himself. 'I should have never let her go.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Like, Hate, Don't care? Please review if you want the next Chapter!  
ONNA--female  
SENSHI--soldier, (the other scouts)  
'---'--thoughts  
  
Thankies for reading!  
Silly Smiles  
Serenityhime2@aol.com  
http://sssmh.mirrorz.com 


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: Serenityhime2@aol.com  
Web Site: http://sssmh.mirrorz.com  
AN: Hi everyone! *dodges flying objects* I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated since January 4th! I had midterms, then a HUGE WC project, then two essays due in English, and finally SEVEN section reviews due in WC! I mean, jeez! I got homework EVERY night for the past month and a half! Here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it! Also, if you write anime fanfiction (most perferebly SM and SM crossovers) then go to my site (http://sssmh.mirrorz.com) and go under Fanfiction and then Submission Guidelines. I'd love to post your fanfiction! ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yamcha grinned and stepped forward.  
  
"You're next attack will be, 'Venus Love and Beauty Shock!' It's Venus's strongest attack. Kiss your hand and then a golden-orange heart will appear in your hand. Hold it and make a half circle in front of you. More golden-orange hearts will surround you. Finally, throw the heart and a powerful attack will fly at your enemy," Serena explained.  
  
Yamcha smiled and yelled, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" before following the movements that had been told to him by Serena.   
  
The attack flew at the tree Krillian had used his newest attack on. It dusted the tree along with the dummy behind it.  
  
"Great! Vegeta, your next attack is, 'Mars Celestial Fire Surround.' While shouting that move your right arm in a cirlce around your body. Once you've made one full circle, bring your hands together in front of you and cup them; Aim and fire," Serena stated with a small smile on her face.  
  
Vegeta grunted and started to move his arm around him, forming a circle while calling out, "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"  
  
Fire started to form in the cirlce around him that he made with his arm. Once his hands were cupped, the circle broke apart and formed a circle fire balls with glowing ancient martian symbols in their centers. Finally, the balls broke apart and small rings of fire lept from his hands at a nearby tree.  
  
"That was neat!" Goku exclaimed with a goofy smile on his happy face.  
  
"Piccolo, your newest attack is, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!' As you call this out a harp made of icy water will appear beside you. Play this harp and the attack will fly. The harp will disappear after one blast. Do you under stand?" inquired Serena.  
  
Piccolo answered by starting to power up the attack, "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
As Serena had said, the harp appeared beside Piccolo. As he plucked the strings of water, a blast of icy water erupted from around his body and hit a tree dead in the center of its trunk, turning it to ice.  
  
"GOOD!" Serena yelled happily. "Continue your training while intermixing your planetary powers with your way of fighting. I'll introduce some other techniques tomorrow."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Goku saluted then started laughing.  
  
The others rolled their eyes and started their training.  
  
Serena smiled slightly as she watched them train. 'I hope we will be enough,' she thought before turning to do a few small exercises of her own.  
  
After some intense training on the Z-senshis part, they went inside and ate dinner. After dinner they talked for a little while about their new powers before heading home or just going to bed.  
  
The next morning found everyone waiting at the clearing for Goku and Gohan again.   
  
"I swear Goku would be late for his own funeral if he died naturally!" Piccolo exclaimed, shocking everyone.  
  
Serena smiled slightly at Piccolo. He reminded her of Raye sometimes, but not as much as Vegeta would. Tears started to prick her eyes as she remembered her fiery tempered friend. Luckily for her, before she could cry Goku showed up.  
  
"It's about time Kakarotto!" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
Serena just sighed and decided to intervene before anything happened, "All right, now that everyone is here, let's get started. I have another attack for Yamcha, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan to learn. The rest of you go and train a bit."  
  
The others looked at her for a bit, but turned and walked away to train.  
  
"Gohan, you're next attack is called, 'Silence Wall!' Hold the glaive in front of you and yell that. It will form a sheild of sorts in front of you and anybody behind you."  
  
Gohan nodded and held the glaive in front of him, "SILENCE WALL!"  
  
A purple/black see through wall seemed to form in front of him, protecting him and the others from the small ki blast that Serena had thrown at them.  
  
The others' eyes were wide. They'd never seen an attack like that.  
  
"Trunks, your next attack is, 'Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!' It's Jupiter's middle attack. Hold your hands beside you as you call that out. Lightning will surround you and build up between your hands. It's a lot like a ki blast, only with lightning. Just release the lightning ball when its up to your standards."  
  
Trunks cupped his hands beside him and shouted, "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"   
  
Lightning surrounded him, making the others waiting for their turn to step back, and started to form a ball in his cupped hands. He then released that ball on a tree. The tree was covered and scorch marks and much of it was now dead.  
  
Serena grinned and said, "Good, now Gohan and Trunks, go and train with the others. Vegeta your next attack is Mars's strongest. 'Mars Flame Sniper!' Say this and a fiery bow and arrow will form in your hands. Shoot the arrow at your enemy."  
  
Vegeta yelled, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
The bow and arrow formed in his ands. He smirked and launched to arrow at Serena. Serena just grinned and dodged. Shocking Yamcha and Vegeta that she had even been able to.  
  
"Yamcha, your next attack will be using the heart whip. Yell, 'Venus Love Chain Encircle.' The whip will form a chain around you sprialing up following your pointer finger. Then point your finger at your enemy and the chain will fly at them."  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" he exclaimed as the chain formed around him. He pointed it at a tree.   
  
The chain surrounded the tree, leaving heart imprints on it everywhere.  
  
"Good, now I'd like you all to train hard for the next two days. I'll see you all at the tournament. Ja ne!" Serena yelled and disappeared.  
  
"Uhh, where'd she go?" Goku dumbly queried.  
  
"Like we know baka!" Vegeta growled angrily and stomped off to train.  
  
The others rolled their eyes at Vegeta's antics and went back to their own training, wondering to themselves where Serena went and why.  
  
Meanwhile at the Time Gates, Pluto got the scare of her life. Serena had appeared right behind her and grabbed her. Pluto yelled and got ready to attack, but then she heard laughing and looked down. Serena was on the ground rolling around and laughing like a hyena.  
  
Pluto glared at her and yelled, "ARE YOU NUTS! YOU SCARED ****** OUT OF ME!!!"  
  
"Watch your mouth Puu!" Serena yelled back and continued laughing. "Besides I came here to train. You ready or not?"  
  
Pluto nodded and they walked off into the mists to train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Two Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You guys ready? Today is the day!" Goku yelled excitedly as he and the others gathered to go to the tournament. It was going to be one loooonggg day.  
  
"Kakarotto!!!" Vegeta yelled and was about to attack him when Krillian decided to speak up.  
  
"Could you two wait till later. We need to get there before Cell kills any body that may show up!"  
  
Vegeta glared at Krillian and Krillian backed up, but he nodded and took off in the direction of Cell. The others followed, not far behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? I know its not super long, but be happy I got another chapter out! Please review! I'll try to get another chapter out soon! 


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: Serenityhime2@aol.com  
Web Site: http://sssmh.mirrorz.com  
Chapter: 7  
AN: Hi everyone! *dodges flying objects*  
I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since  
January 4th! Here's chapter 6. I hope you  
enjoy it! I'm sorry it's so short, but I've  
got serious writer's block! ::dies::  
Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Sailor Moon  
or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You guys ready? Today is the day!" Goku  
yelled excitedly as he and the others gathered  
to go to the tournament. It was going to be one  
long day.  
  
"Kakarotto!!!" Vegeta yelled and was about to  
attack him when Krillian decided to speak up.  
  
"Could you two wait till later. We need to get  
there before Cell kills any body that may show up!"  
  
Vegeta glared at Krillian and Krillian backed up,  
but he nodded and took off in the direction of Cell.  
The others followed, not far behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~This Time~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena sighed as she stood impatiently  
behind some mountains, "Puu! Why can't I just  
go and finish him off right now?"  
  
"You know why. We have to wait. Besides,  
I'm sure your friends would like to see what power  
you behold. I'm quite interested in seeing it for  
real myself."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and sat on a boulder,  
"I just don't see why we don't get rid of this  
monster and get back to protecting the rest of  
the universe!"  
  
"Your friends, especially Vegeta, need you right  
now. You may not know it, but they're all going  
through their own problems. It's time you revealed  
to them who you truly are. I know that you miss him,  
Serenity, and I know what the future will be.  
Just trust me; I've never let you down before, have I?  
  
"No, you haven't," Serena replied, a small smile  
forming on her pink colored lips.  
  
"Look! They're here!" Pluto exclaimed  
as she pointed into the sky at a bunch  
of "flashing lights."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes as she and Pluto walked  
out into the open. The guys landed besides them  
and immediately began to bombard the two with questions.  
  
"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Goku asked first.  
  
"Yeah, you could have taught us some new things!" Yamcha  
exclaimed.  
  
Serena sighed and started to explain, "I knew you all  
could train on your own, so I left to do some of my  
own training."  
  
"Then why couldn't we sense you on the planet, onna?"  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"First off, don't you EVER call me onna again! Secondly,  
you couldn't sense me because I wasn't on this planet."  
  
"Then where were you?" Gohan asked politely.  
  
"I was at the time gates with Pluto. It's  
the one place were my powers can't destroy anything.  
Well, my power could destroy the time stream or gate,  
but it would take drastic measures for that to happen."  
  
"The time gate. I still don't see how that thing exists,  
and why didn't I ever see it while traveling through time?"  
Trunks inquired, getting frustrated at not having seen such a gate.  
  
"It exists... I just never let you see it. I only allow  
certain people to see the gate or I. Just be happy I  
allowed to come to this timeline. I'm not really allowed  
to let people to change the timeline, but I made an  
exception," explained Pluto.  
  
Just as Pluto finished her small speech, Hercule and  
the reporters arrived. Soon after their grand appearance,  
a blimp flew overhead and two "fighters" jumped down.  
It was time for the tournament to begin.  
  
"Hercule-sensei, I'd like to go first," the blonde-haired  
"fighter" stated.  
  
"Fine but if you and elephant guy can't finish him, I'm  
taking over!" Hercule arrogantly exclaimed.  
  
The two "fighters" nodded and walked in to the rink. Cell  
quickly disposed of them. Neither of the "fighters" even  
landing a hit.  
  
Hercule stepped up next, posing for the camera and showing  
off.  
  
"Is this a tournament or a place to show off!" Cell yelled,  
causing the camera man to jump and Hercule to get ready  
to fight.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, and when I'll do, the world will praise  
me and only me!" Hercule exclaimed and ran at Cell, planning  
on throwing a fist or two, but a gust of power flew from Cell  
and knocked Hercule out of the rink and into a mountain.  
  
"That's gotta hurt," Krillian stated.  
  
"Guys, if you don't mind. I'd like to try first," Goku stated  
as he began to walk up to the rink.  
  
"Go ahead. Finally some real action," Vegeta stated, his arms  
crossed over his chest.  
  
Serena stepped up and said, "Be careful Goku. Cell is much  
stronger than he looks."  
  
Goku nodded and stepped into the rink.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the all powerful Son Goku. Isn't this  
a treat," Cell stated and got into a fighting stance.  
  
Goku just smiled and got ready to fight. Cell ran at  
Goku, throwing punches and kicks as fast and as hard as  
he could while Goku met every punch and kick with his own.  
  
Finally, the physical battle broke and Goku called upon his  
first magical attack, "WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
The planetary ball of energy rushed at Cell. Cell tried  
knocking it back as if it were a ki blast, but was shocked  
when it didn't work and pain tore throw his body.  
  
'That attack, it's of the planet Uranus, but how. How can  
Goku harness the royal planetary power of Uranus? He's saiy-jin,  
not Uranian! Looks like I underestimated him a little. No matter,'  
Cell thought, a smirk crossed his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? I know  
its not super long, but be happy I got another chapter  
out! Please review! I'll try to get another chapter  
out soon!  
  
Ja ne!  
~Silly Smiles  
PS: I will try to get another chapter out when I get back  
from Texas! Maybe two! ::giggles:: I'll do my best!  
(I'll get back from Texas on the 8th of August!) 


	9. Chapter 8

Author: Silly Smiles  
Title: Long Lost Love  
Chapter: 8  
AN: Sorry for the last four months and some days since  
I last updated.... I hope ya'll can forgive me. Enjoy  
this chapter! Cell gets some butt whooping!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The planetary ball of energy rushed at Cell. Cell tried  
knocking it back as if it were a ki blast, but was shocked  
when it didn't work and pain tore through his body.  
  
'That attack, it's of the planet Uranus, but how? How can  
Goku harness the royal planetary power of Uranus? He's   
saiy-jin, not Uranian! Looks like I underestimated him  
a little. No matter,' Cell thought, a smirk crossed his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This Time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku became confused when Cell suddenly began to smirk. Just  
moments ago pain was evident on Cell's face, but now he was  
practically laughing. Goku shuddered as he felt an extreme evil  
coming from Cell.  
  
'That's not Cell. Whatever it is, it's more evil than even Freeza,'  
Goku thought.  
  
The other's watched in shock as Cell screamed in pain and then  
got back up smirking. Suddenly they all shuddered from an evil  
feeling. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at Serena. She was standing with her arms  
wrapped around her as if she was trying to protect herself from  
something.  
  
Cell looked around the group that had formed to try and destroy him.  
He was shocked when he saw a blonde haired beauty and the calm Sailor  
Pluto.  
  
"Well, look what we have here. Princess Serenity and the guardian  
of time herself! This is too good to be true!" Cell exclaimed as  
his voice began to change. It became higher and sounded like pure  
evil. "What has brought the two of you here? I'm willing to bet  
that Serenity is the reason why this saiy-jin is able to use the  
royal power of Uranus."  
  
Vegeta watched as Serena stiffened. He couldn't believe he just  
heard that she was a princess. 'Is it true? Is that what she's been  
hiding from me?'  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed as she stated, "Isn't it obvious? I'm the   
only one that possessed the power of Uranus after Chaos's attack.  
You seem kind of worried by the way you're acting Metallia. What's  
wrong? I thought you believed I was pathetic. If I'm pathetic, then  
the other's here with me must be even more pathetic. Or is there  
something I'm missing?"  
  
Cell took control of his body and glared at Serena, "We're not afraid  
of them, nor of you. With the combined power of Chaos, Metallia, and  
my strongest form, we will destroy you and take over this pathetic  
universe. The two strongest races will be completely diminished and  
everything will be for the taking."  
  
Cell began to laugh evilly while Serena's face turned redder and redder.  
'How dare he mock me! If it weren't Goku's turn I'd go and destroy his evil  
butt!'  
  
Goku yawned and turned to Cell, "May we continue now?"  
  
Cell just turned and threw a ki blast at Goku. Goku dodged and pulled  
out the Space Sword and ran at Cell. Cell smirked and disappeared from everyone's view. He reappeared behind Goku and Chaos took over Cell. Chaos  
stole Goku's star seed.  
  
Serena went into shock and screamed, "NO!" She ran at Cell and attacked  
him with all her saiy-jin heritage. She managed to get Goku's star seed,  
grabbed Goku, and ran to the others.  
  
Pluto stepped forward and attacked Chaos/Cell with all her might. "PLUTO  
DEADLY SCREAM!" A maroon ball of energy that looked like the planet Pluto  
flew out of Sailor Pluto's time staff and hit Chaos/Cell.  
  
Cell took control of his body and attacked Pluto physically. Pluto fought  
back, buying time for Serena to give Goku back his star seed.  
  
Serena watched as Sailor Pluto tried to hold up to buy them some time. She  
quickly held Goku's star seed over his body and watched with a small smile  
as it was absorbed into his body and he awoke.  
  
"What happened?" Goku inquired as he woke up to see a smiling Serena looking  
down at him.  
  
"Chaos took over Cell and tried to take your star seed, or what you can call  
your life," Serena answered.  
  
Pluto was hit by a magical blast and was sent flying past Serena's head.  
  
"PUU!" Serena yelled as she ran to her fallen friend's side. She knelt  
down and tried to heal her, but it didn't work.  
  
Cell was laughing as he stated, "Sailor Pluto is out of commission. Who's  
up next?"  
  
Gohan stepped forward with anger in his eyes and coldly stated, "I am."  
  
Gohan pulled out the silence glaive and got into a fighting stance. His  
face was full of anger as he ran towards Cell, making swipes with the glaive  
and throwing ki blasts in-between. Cell was becoming frustrated and began   
fighting back with everything he had. Gohan jumped back and called out,   
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" The ribbons left the tip of the glaive and surrounded the unsuspecting Cell. Everyone could here Cell's scream of   
pain.   
  
Gohan stopped his attack and watched with wide eyes as Cell threw a   
strong ki blast at him. Gohan was thrown back into a mountain and then  
the mountain collapsed on him. The others watched in worry and Cell  
flew over the collapsed mountain and waited for Gohan to come out.  
  
Gohan flew out and attacked Cell physically. He threw punches, kicks,  
and ki blasts. The others smiled as they watched. They were happy  
that Gohan seemed to be winning but, in truth, Gohan was tiring out   
while Cell was getting ready for just the right moment. Goku noticed  
this and watched with horror as Cell began to get bigger and seemed  
to fill with air.  
  
Goku instant transmissioned in front of Gohan, put a hand on Cell, and  
instant transmissioned Cell and himself to King Kai's planet. Cell blew  
up there, destroying King Kai's planet and killing it's inhabitants along  
with Goku.  
  
Everyone thought Cell was gone for good, but were shocked when Cell  
reappeared without Goku. He began to laugh at all their shocked faces  
and stated, "You're friend, Son Goku, is dead. Who is willing to be next  
or shall I just finish where I left off?" Cell then looked at Gohan  
pointedly.  
  
Serena was fed up with waiting and angrily said, "I'm up next. MOON  
ETERNAL POWER!" Eternal Sailor Moon took Serena's place and stepped  
forward.  
  
Cell smirked and stated in Metallica's voice, "So, pathetic Sailor Moon  
wants to try? You still have that death wish don't you?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon glared at Cell and said to the others, "Get out of here  
and be careful. Take Hercule, the camera man, and that woman with you."  
  
Vegeta became angered by what she said and exclaimed, "I'm not doing any  
such thing! I don't take orders from some weak onna! I'm staying and I'm  
fighting!"  
  
Sailor Moon sighed as tears formed in her eyes. "GO!" she yelled and pulled  
out her staff. "Prepare to die Cell."  
  
Cell just laughed and attacked Sailor Moon with ki blasts. Sailor Moon  
dodged the blasts and started her own attack. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy  
Kiss!"  
  
Sailor Moon's attack hit Cell and dusted one of his arms. He began to laugh  
as he tried to rejuvenate the arm but stopped when it didn't work. "What?  
Why isn't it working!?"  
  
Sailor Moon smirked and stated, "It was dusted by magic, not destroyed by  
physical power or ki. You can't rejuvenate it."  
  
Cell's eyes widened and then narrowed.  
  
The others watched in awe as Serena fought. They couldn't believe  
what they were seeing.  
  
'How did she do that? She better be careful. If anything happens to her  
I'll, I'll... I'll do nothing. I'll die... Sere, I love you...'Vegeta's thoughts  
were a jumble of things but, he finally realized that he truly did still  
love his bunny, his Sere.  
  
Sailor Moon wasn't fairing well now. She had finally figured out how to get  
rid of Cell, but he was guarding himself better. 'I guess Chaos is being weakened by Cell's ego. He thinks he can do everything, but if he let   
Chaos take control, there'd be no way to stop him.'  
  
Gohan was extremely sad. His father was dead and he had died to protect  
him. Cell had killed his father and all he wanted to do was rip him limb  
from limb, but he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance. 'Father  
I'll find someway to help Rena kill him. I will.'  
  
Trunks watched as tears formed in Gohan's eyes, and knew what was wrong.  
He knelt down and tried to comfort young boy by patting his back, but it  
didn't work. He knew nothing would help him until Cell was dead and his  
father was brought back.  
  
Everyone watched with wide eyes as Eternal Sailor Moon was blown back into  
the collapsed mountain Gohan had been in earlier. They couldn't believe   
that Cell was able to harm her so much when Pluto and Vegeta had made  
her out to be so strong. They watched as Sailor Moon came out with   
multiple bruises and cuts over her small body.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Sailor Moon screamed as she cupped  
her hands in front of her chest. The crystal came out of the locket and   
floated between her hands.  
  
Pluto ran forward, worry evident in her eyes as she watched her princess  
call upon the crystal and change into her gown. The others watched in awe  
and were wondering why Pluto seemed so worried.  
  
"Serenity! Don't do it!" Pluto yelled. Serenity seemed to not here her,  
but Pluto knew better. She was ignoring her.  
  
"What's wrong Pluto?" Krillian asked.  
  
"If she uses the crystal..." Pluto had started to explain but was cut off  
by Piccolo.  
  
"If she uses the crystal, she risks death."  
  
"How do you know that?" Gohan inquired.  
  
Pluto gasped as Piccolo began to glow the ice blue of Mercury. The  
symbol for the planet Mercury shown proudly on his forehead. "He's  
no longer Piccolo. He's now Sailor Mercury. Her spirit has taken  
over."  
  
"What? What do you mean onna?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"My name isn't onna Vegeta-sama. What I said is what I mean."  
  
Piccolo's body turned to Vegeta and said, "I am Princess Ami of the  
planet Mercury. Serenity is in danger. I know all of you possess my  
friends' powers. Allow them to take control. Together we may be able  
to win and keep Serenity alive."  
  
The other's listened and began to glow the colors of the senshi that they  
possessed. Pluto watched in awe as this happened. The Z-senshi's bodies   
began to change into the senshi's princess forms.  
  
Serenity had called upon the crystal's power and was attacking Cell with  
all her might. She could feel her friends' awakening from within the  
Z-senshi.  
  
The princesses focused their powers on Princess Serenity and allowed  
their powers to flow forth, enabling Serenity to grow more powerful. Pluto  
transformed into Princess Setsuna and helped with all her might.  
  
The Z-senshi watched the whole thing through the princesses' eyes. They   
couldn't believe what they were seeing. They heard Cell scream in pain and  
then he burst into dust, which the wind blew away.  
  
Vegeta watched from within Princess Raye's eyes as his love fell to the ground, unmoving.  
  
The princesses disappeared and the Z-senshi reclaimed their bodies. They  
watched in awe as the power they had been given left them and entered  
Serena's body. She was no longer in her Eternal Sailor Moon form, she  
had de-transformed.  
  
Vegeta ran to Serena's side, no longer caring what the others may think.  
He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap and began to cry. 'Sere, you  
can't die! I need you!'  
  
The others ran over and gasped at Vegeta's tear stained face. Vegeta turned  
to Pluto and asked, "Is there anything we can do to save her?"  
  
Pluto's eyes began to tear and she replied, "No, it all depends on her  
Will to live. This has happened many times in the past and her will  
to live and her friends surrounding her brought her back. I don't  
know how this is going to turn out."  
  
Vegeta looked back down to Serena. He couldn't take it. He wanted  
her back, alive, and his.  
  
Serena seemed to be in a void. She was just floating around.  
  
'Is this death? What's going to happen? Oh, Veggie, I wish I were  
there with you.'  
  
Queen Serenity looked down on her daughter's unmoving body with tears.  
She appeared before everyone.  
  
Trunks looked at the regal woman before him and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Queen Serenity. Serena's mother," she answered and turned to  
Serena's body. "It is not yet your time to die my bunny." Light surrounded  
the queen's body as well as her daughter's. The light became so bright  
that the Z-senshi had to shield their eyes. When the light died down,  
Queen Serenity was gone and Serena was stirring.  
  
"Sere!" Vegeta exclaimed when he felt her move in his arms.  
  
"Veggie? What's going on? Is Cell gone? Did we beat him?" Serena  
asked in confusion.  
  
Vegeta actually smiled and looked down at her. Serena was confused  
when she suddenly realized where she was, what he had called her, and  
what she had called him.  
  
Yamcha stepped up stupidly and asked, "Are you two an item now?"  
  
Vegeta turned and glared at Yamcha angrily. Yamcha became scared   
and started backing away. Vegeta turned back to Serena and lifted her  
up and took off into the sky. No one knew where he had taken her, and  
they knew better than to ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's another chapter. The Epilogue should be out soon... Hehe  
and you'll find out who the mother and father of Trunks is! I hope  
to get the Epilogue out BEFORE New Years! Happy Late Thanksgiving all  
you Americans!  
  
~Silly Smiles 


	10. Epilogue

Author: Silly Smiles  
  
Title: Long Lost Love  
  
AN: *sheepish grin* I'm so sorry to all of you who have waited for over a year for the epilogue to this! *blushes* I didn't realize it's been that long since I last updated. Life has been hectic... OK, so here's your epilogue!! I realize that all of the chapters of this fic need some serious revamping and I may work on that soon... *smiles* Enjoy and please R&R. Flames are welcome as long as they're helpful *winks*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z... if I did, why would I be writing FAN fiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku and the others winced when they heard another cry of pain coming from the delivery room.  
  
"I never knew giving birth was so painful," Krillian said while shaking his head.  
  
ChiChi turned to Krillian and smiled, "Birth is very painful, especially if it's a natural birth."  
  
Goku sighed, "Vegeta's ears must be bleeding by now. Serena sure is screaming a lot."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Vegeta winced as his lovely wife cried out in pain again. The baby's head was out and with one more push the rest of the baby would be there.  
  
"Vegeta! If you ever get me pregnant again I'm going to dismember you!" Serena shrieked.  
  
Vegeta smiled and looked lovingly down at his wife. As stressful and painful as this experience was, he couldn't help but love his wife and the child that she was now bearing.  
  
Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a loud crying. He turned and looked at his baby as the doctor cleaned it and wrapped it in a blanket. The doctor then walked over to his wife and handed her the baby, "Congratulations! You're the proud mother of a baby girl!"  
  
Tears poured from the blonde woman's eyes as she gazed lovingly down at the bundle in her arms. She smiled at the baby's pink, fuzzy hair and little nose. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed and gazed lovingly at his daughter and his wife.  
  
"What do you wish to name her?" the doctor inquired.  
  
"Rini, her name shall be Rini," Serena stated, her full lips turned upward in a small smile.  
  
The doctor nodded as he left, but before opening the door he turned back and asked, "Should I send your son in?"  
  
Vegeta turned towards the doctor and nodded. The doctor left and moments later two-year-old boy rushed into the room and jumped on his father's lap.  
  
"Is that my new sister, daddy?" the little boy asked.  
  
"Yes, her name is Rini."  
  
Serena handed Rini to Vegeta and held her arms open to her stepson. The little boy grinned and jumped freely from his father's lap into her arms.  
  
"Trunks, will you always watch over your little sister?" she asked.  
  
The little boy nodded his head. Then he replied, "Mommy says congratulations."  
  
Serena smiled. She and Bulma had never really hit it off well, but they got along around Trunks. You see, it turned out that Bulma's child, Trunks, really was Vegeta's after all. However, Vegeta still divorced Bulma and married the love of his life. His long lost love, Serena.  
  
Serena smiled up at the kodak image of her gruff husband gently holding his baby girl...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's short.... but it's not bad, eh? Finally clarified who's son Trunks was.... I decided he should stay Bulma and Vegeta's. Please review! 


End file.
